1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a color television signal reproducing apparatus, and is directed more particularly to a color television signal reproducing apparatus having a circuit for avoiding erroneous operation of its AGC (automatic gain control) circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art it is known to provide a VTR in which color video signals are recorded on a magnetic tape in obliquely extending successive tracks thereon and the color video signal for each field interval is recorded in a respective one of the tracks. Upon the reproduction thereof, the successive recorded tracks are sequentially reproduced by two rotary magnetic heads which are alternately switched. With this prior art VTR, when the video signals are sequentially reproduced from the successive recorded tracks by the two rotary heads, it can not be avoided that a transient noise is produced at the time when the two heads ae switched. Thus, when relative jitter variations between the rotary heads and magnetic tape are caused by the positional relation between the transient noise and color burst signal present in the vertical blanking interval of the video signal, a color flicker appears at the upper edge of a reproduced picture on a television receiver or monitor which color flicker may be uncomfortable for a viewer.